


the power of christmas

by Amyeey



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas market, F/F, Fluff, Love, True Love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyeey/pseuds/Amyeey
Summary: Brooke Lynn proposes to Vanessa on a cold christmas night.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	the power of christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this short little one shot. It's just a little story and I hope that's okay. Please leave me some feedback! Thank you! <3

It was a cold December evening when they walked through the crowd on the last day of the Christmas market. Some booths offered roasted almonds, candyfloss and fruits like apples or bananas covered in white, milk and dark chocolate. Some others sold gluvine, waffles or other typical Christmas foods. The roofs of each booth was covered in white snow and there were bright, yellow lights hanging from the ceiling, creating the perfect winter atmosphere.

In the middle of the town square was a big fir tree, full with Christmas balls. A long chain of lights spiralled around the tree, lighting up the whole event. It smelled like apples and cinnamon and you could hear people laugh, talk and enjoy the Christmas mood.

Vanessa had always loved Christmas. Always. She remembered celebrating it at home with only her mom and her younger sister and how her mother always made cinnamon rolls for dinner before they would open their presents. She remembered how she had loved that time with her family. They were never rich but Vanessa never cared about that. She didn’t need big presents or a big Christmas dinner. She just needed her family by her side, nothing more.

And right now, a part of her family was by her side. Holding her closely, making her feel loved and warm. Vanessa had met Brooke Lynn at the wedding of her best friend, Silky. The blonde provided them with flowers and Vanessa remembered thinking they were the most perfect flowers she had ever seen. The brunette had maybe one or two drinks too many and the blonde had offered to take her home after the wedding since Silky clearly wasn’t able to. Vanessa received a text the next day and they kept in contact afterwards. They grew close and slowly but surely they fell into more than just friendship. That was now six years ago and Vanessa remembered it like it had been yesterday. A lot had changed since then. They moved in together and Vanessa joined Brooke’s flower business. They had been working together ever since. The pay wasn’t extreme but they were steady and most importantly, they were happy. Extremely happy.

Vanessa took a deep breath, breathing in the Christmas atmosphere, “I love Christmas.” She smiled softly and Brooke chuckled, “I know, baby, you tell me that every year.”

Vanessa let out a soft chuckle, squeezing Brooke’s arm as she leaned her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Vanessa grinned as she looked around again. The Christmas atmosphere made her so incredibly happy and her being happy made Brooke happy. She smiled at the brunette, falling in love with her smile all over again. Brooke loved what they had had for the last six years. Them working together every day, them laying together, arm in arm on their couch watching something on TV or them enjoying a dinner one of them had cooked, talking, laughing. For some people it may not have been something special but for Brooke it was all she needed. With Vanessa by her side she never felt alone. She felt loved and safe. She was able to talk about everything with the brunette. They had shared secrets, habits, stories and the most intimate moments and Brooke loved every second of it.

Brooke put her other hand in the pocket of her coat, still feeling the small box in the palm of her hand. She felt the soft surface with her fingertips, biting her lip, still unsure how she was going to approach this. She had bought the ring three months ago and still hadn’t proposed. She didn’t know when the right time was and she wanted it to be perfect for the brunette. Brooke was a perfectionist and she was terrified that it wouldn’t be enough for Vanessa. That she wasn’t enough for her.

They had been sitting on the couch one day, Vanessa curled up in Brooke Lynn’s arms. Earlier, they decided on having a movie night, watching a horror movie Brooke had wanted to watch for quite some time now since it came out. Brooke remembered how Vanessa had told her that she wasn’t going to be scared at all. She always played tough but Brooke Lynn knew her girlfriend and she knew how terrified the brunette actually was. They were well into the movie, Brooke already expecting a jump scare in the next few seconds. Vanessa jumped up, screaming like a little child before she started cursing, “What the fucking hell?! Fuck!” she yelled at the screen, clearly shaking in her boots.

Brooke couldn’t help but laugh, throwing her head back against the couch. Vanessa turned to her girlfriend, pushing her to the side, “Bitch, don’t laugh at me! This ain’t funny!” she cursed but wasn’t able to supress a chuckle. Brooke just kept laughing, Vanessa trying to act offended, “Brooke!” failing miserably. The blonde wrapped her arms around Vanessa, kissing her cheek, “I fucking love you.” She smiled. Vanessa just laughed and shook her head, “You are impossible.” she said, “But I love you. For some weird reason.” She joked. And in that moment, Brooke Lynn just knew. She loved Vanessa and she wanted to spend the rest of her life the brunette. There was no one who made her as happy as Vanessa did. They went through thick and thin and everything brought them closer in the end. The blonde never imagined her life becoming like this and that was why she was so scared of this. She was thinking of the worst, expecting the worst, Vanessa telling her now, rejecting her. She was very quiet, in her head, thinking. She was scared, terrified even. This could change everything and Brooke didn’t know if she was prepared for it. The only thing she knew was that Vanessa was the one for her, no one else.

Vanessa glanced up to her girlfriend as they were walking over a bridge near the Christmas market. There were lights on the fences and small Christmas trees standing in perfect distances on the side. The bridge was empty but you could still hear people laughing and talking at the Christmas market.

“Hey, you okay?” Vanessa asked softly. She knew her girlfriend better than herself and she knew when the blonde was in her head which was exactly the case right now.

Brooke was caught off guard, pulling her hand out of her coat as she snapped back into reality. She met eyes with Vanessa and shook her head, “Yeah- Yeah, I’m fine.”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow in response, not buying it for one second, “Something’s bothering you, B and you know it.” She wasn’t sure if it was something she did or if it was something else entirely. But, there was definitely something going on. Vanessa frowned, biting her lip when she saw Brooke’s nervous face expression. It wasn’t like her to be nervous about anything. Normally, Brooke was the most confident person in the world, not giving a damn about what other people thought or didn’t think of her. But right now, her eyes screamed fear and anxiety. Vanessa frowned, putting her hand on the other woman’s upper arm, “Hey, B, what’s wrong?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

Brooke let out a soft sigh. She couldn’t explain why she was so incredibly nervous or why she was terrified of how the brunette would react. She took a deep breath, gathering her confidence and faith in her and Vanessa. She looked into Vanessa’s eyes and gave her a soft smile, confusing the brunette even more. “I didn’t want to do this here but-“, she stopped for a second, collecting her thoughts.

Vanessa was freaking out slightly, expecting the worst now because she saw how nervous Brooke was about what she was going to say, “Honestly, Brooke, if you break up with me now, I will throw you over the bridge.” She joked but her tone, still sounding a bit terrified.

Brooke let out a chuckle, happy tears filling her eyes as she shook her head, “No, no, no.” she laughed softly, “It’s not like that at all.” She would never break up with the brunette. She loved her so much. Vanessa let out a relieved sigh before she shook her head confusedly, “But what is this about then? B, you know you can tell me anything.”

Brooke nodded, “I know.” She smiled softly and took a deep breath again, “Okay, here it is.” She started, sorting the words she was going to say in front of her eyes. She took Vanessa’s hands in hers, squeezing them gently. She always loved how her hands felt in hers. They were soft and gentle and made her feel home, made her feel loved.

“Ness, we’ve now been together for almost six years and honestly, those were the best six years of my entire life.” She continued, “And I know, sometimes times got hard, especially when- when my mom died… but- you were always there for me and- and you always knew what to do or say when I was at my worst. You picked me up again and you were the one teaching me how to live. You’re my rock, Nessa. You’re my go to and you’re my favourite person in the world. I love you- I love you so much, you don’t even know.” Tears started to form in her eyes as she locked eyes with Vanessa, pouring her heart out. Vanessa bit her lip, trying to stop her own tears from falling but failing miserably. But she smiled as she listened to what the blonde had to say.

“And, I- I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She whispered softly as she let go of Vanessa’s hand, taking out the small black box out of her coat. She slowly got down on one knee and opened the box, letting the ring shimmer in the night as she asked, “So, Vanessa, will you marry me?”

Vanessa let out a teary but happy chuckle, nodding immediately as she said ‘yes’ over and over again. She didn’t expect Brooke Lynn to ever propose but this had been her dream since she had been a little girl. She had always wanted to marry when she was older and have a big fancy wedding, wearing the most glamorous dress imaginable. And she couldn’t imagine her future with anyone else but Brooke Lynn. She loved her so much, more than anything in the world. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman. They had gone through thick and thin together and Vanessa knew there was no one else but Brooke Lynn. She loved her confidence, her awkwardness, her softness, her empathy, everything. She fell in love with Brooke so long ago and grew even more love in the last few years they spent together. They did have a hard time together, especially when Brooke Lynn lost her mother three years ago. It happened so sudden and after the blonde had gotten the call she shut down. She built her walls back up, closing everyone off from her life, even Vanessa. The brunette was helpless. She wanted to be there for her girlfriend but she couldn’t. Brooke pretended that there was nothing wrong. She didn’t want to talk about it and ignored every attempt of Vanessa trying to help her. But Vanessa never gave up. She didn’t give up on Brooke and she didn’t give up on them. She loved Brooke so much and she was really trying to understand how the blonde felt. She was there for Brooke Lynn when she shut her down, when she pretended everything was great and she was there when the blonde eventually broke down. She was there and she never stopped loving Brooke Lynn. She would be there for Brooke, always, in good and in bad. She wanted that. Forever.

“Yes. Yes.” She nodded eagerly, “I will marry you. A hundred times, yes!”

Brooke smiled brightly, as she stood up again. Vanessa wrapped her arms around her, kissing her passionately. Brooke picked her up in the air as her lips were still on Vanessa’s for a moment before setting her down again. There were tears in both their eyes but they showed nothing but excitement and happiness. “God, I love you so much.” Brooke whispered, holding Vanessa closely. Vanessa smiled brightly, kissing her cheek, “I love you, too. So much.”

Brooke took Vanessa’s hand, slipping on the ring. It was a small silver ring with a beautiful diamond on its top. She had saved forever for this ring and was so excited and happy when she finally bought it. And now she saw the ring on her girlfriend’s finger, making her so happy she was about to explode. She was her fiancée now and soon she could call her ‘her wife’. This was the beginning of something new and Brooke Lynn was excited for the new chapter of their lives.


End file.
